And We Continued To Our Own Happy Ending
by AwesomePerson12
Summary: Kurt and Blaine. Besties, right? Wrong, well only slightly wrong. Kurt loves Blaine, and Blaine loves Kurt. Except they both think each others feelings are purely platonic! It'll take The Wablers, New Directions, Burt, Carole, and even Mr. Shue to finally make them see each others feelings! Kurt and Blaine. Klaine!Friendship, but relationship later on.
1. Chapter 1

And We Continued On To Our Own Happy Ending…

A Klaine Story

**Disclaimer**_**: No, I'm not Ryan Murphy, so I don't own Glee. I'm just a girl in middle school. This is purely fanfiction, just my own plot and maybe some OC's. Have to see where this goes first.**_

_**Story slight AU (for those who don't know, that means alternate universe… or that's what I think it means), but follows a bit of the shows second season storyline.**_

* * *

Me and Blaine.

Blaine and me.

Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt.

These were all names I used in my head to describe my best friend and myself.

We had an amazing relationship; we were each other's rocks, and the first to hear good and bad news. We didn't have any secrets between us. Except one. I'm hopelessly in love with him.

I guess I can't really call it that kind of love, for we would need to have that kind of relationship between us. And we don't. Sadly, we don't. No matter how much I wished we did.

Of course I'm happy with the relationship we have now. But it's not wrong to wish for more, right?

**UGH**! I know it's completely wrong, but have you ever heard the saying; _The heart wants what the heart wants_.

Yeah, well my heart wants what it can't get. Or wants something I have to jeopardize something else to get. Mine and Blaine's friendship.

Not that I'd ever get it though. Blaine likes me in a purely platonic way. Hell, loves me in a purely platonic way.

Yet I cant seem to get him out of my head thinking:

_The worst thing that can happen is he says no._

But that's not the worst thing that can happen.

He can laugh in my face, tell the world, and I'll be alone.

Well, not _alone_. My dad can't exactly disown me, can he? But no, he wouldn't do that. Then I'll have Burt and Carole. And maybe Finn... I don't know what he would think, after he called me _that_ word.

"Kurt! Kurt! Come on! Time for our every other day coffee!" says a voice I would know any day, and any way. "Kurt, come on! I have something to tell you!" Blaine says as he bursts through my door, beautiful eyes sparkling with excitement, wonderful body covered in a coat and scarf.

Shit! Its already 4:30!

"Sorry Blaine, guess I got lost in my thoughts I guess…"

_Yeah, about you, your wonderful body, and our less than satisfying relationship! _

I add in my mind. Ha! I can already see his gears working, trying to read me, just as he's done before, and myself to him numerous times.

"Time for coffee Kurt. Come on, get dressed." He says with his easy smile.

* * *

**Okay. So what do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Continue, or stop this train wreck? Sorry, first fanfic ever published. Also looking for a beta, if this story does well. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. So what do you think? Good, bad, horrible? Continue, or stop this train wreck? Sorry, first fanfic ever published. Also looking for a beta, if this story does well. :D**

And We Continued On To Our Own Happy Ending

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Glee. If I did, this would be happening. This is purely fanfiction, blah blah blah.

So this chapter is from Blaine POV. The story is being told from different POV's, but I'll say which each chapter.

* * *

"So what do you haveto tell me?" Kurt asked, getting in line for coffee.

_God, doesn't he look beautiful today in those sinfully tight jeans! Not that I'm complaining… _No Blaine! This isn't right! Kurt's your best friend! He doesn't like you that way!

I get knocked out of my thoughts as Kurt moves to the front of the line for coffee and orders his drink.

Right, I asked him here so I could tell him something, but really I just wanted to spend time with him. _Think of something, fast!_

"Ummm, there's this guy, and I really like him. Is it too much to serenade him on Valentine's Day? Or near it?" I ask him, wishing I could really tell him why I asked him here.

_Wait! That's a good idea! I could ask Kurt out by serenading him! On Valentines Day! Well, if he likes the idea of serenading someone…_

"No, not at all." He replies back, beautiful glaz eyes lit up with excitement. I know they're glaz, I searched it up once.

_Yes! Go me! I can lie and make up good ideas at the same time!_

"Yeah, well I know Valentines Day isn't even near now. I mean, it isn't even Christmas!" I told him.

"Yeah, but once you tell him how long you've been planning it, he would be so happy! I know I would be!" Kurt said.

Well, I know how he would feel once I serenade him! Yay!

After we both got our coffees, Kurt's phone rang out.

_I bust the windows out your car. And no it didn't mend my broken heart. After I caught you staring right at he-_ and that's when Kurt picked up his phone, blushing.

"Hey boo, what's up?" He asked with a smile

_Boo. He got a boyfriend?!_

So that's when I mouthed at him _**got to go. Talk later.**_

He nodded and went back to his phone call with his **boyfriend.**

I got up and went back to my dorm room that I shared with Nick Duvall.

Jeff Sterling, Nick's best friend (though many people think what they had was more than a bromance, including myself) shared a dorm with Kurt. Sometimes we would ask to switch.

I walked in on them studying.

" Umm, Blaine, isn't your coffee date with Kurt, like right now?" Nick asked with a slight glare, cheeks reddening a slight bit.

_Hmm… Nicks mad… Maybe he does like Jeff that way! Though they do say that they're straight. Maybe Nick's just mad I interrupted _his_ time with his eight-year best friend… Answer the question me!_

"Well it was, until Kurt's _boyfriend_ called!" I said, putting extra strain on the word boyfriend, but I didn't need to.

Every Warbler and their grandmother knew I liked Kurt, and I didn't even tell them! Hopefully Kurt didn't know… Wait was that why he is always so nice to me? Because he pity's me?

_No stupid! If he knew, he would tell you he didn't feel the same way! He's been led on before, he wouldn't do that to someone else, though he's not exactly leading me on…_

" Aww, poor Blainers, trouble with your life partner! I didn't peg Kurt as the guy to cheat!" Jeff said with a smile.

"Ha ha Jeff. Always the joker. We are just friends, best ones at that. Our relationship purely platonic!" I said, like I always do.

"You know you always say that. But we know how you look at each other!" Nick said, always one to back up Jeff.

_Each other. Doesn't he just mean me? _I thought to myself, but I blew it off. They just want us together, and would say or do anything.

"Well, I told him I would serenade someone on or near Valentines Day. And I don't want to break Kurt up with his boyfriend if he's happy with him. What do I do?" I asked Niff (what we nicknamed Nick and Jeff behind their backs. Like seriously, only they don't know about it. Even the teachers know!) albeit a bit desperately.

"Well, we could always find a cute guy for you to serenade instead of Kurt. Then maybe he could get jealous, finally figure out he's just as in love with you as you are with him, and bing bada boom! _Together at last! Together forever! Tying a knot, we never can sever!" _Jeff said, though he sing-songed the last part.

" Jeff, I swear, Nick is the non-crazy one in the 'bromance' you guys have! That song is from _Annie_, and is sung by a old bald man and a eleven year old girl being adopted by him!" I all but screamed at him!

Jeff had the decentcy to look sheepish as Nick glared at him.

"Though Jeff needs to re-watch _Annie_, he's right about the mall. We can take you shopping! We know how you love that! Or maybe bowling! Anything to take your mind off Kurt!" Nick said " I'll get Wes and David too!"

"Alright, I'll go change into regular people clothes. Those stares we get I can never get used to." I said, "all of us change, or I wont go with you guys! I said, going through my closet, as Niff left to go find and convince Wes and David to come with us.

* * *

Okay, so since a couple people like it, I would really like a beta. Anyone want to be a beta? *insert hopeful face here* :D


	3. Chapter 3

People like it! *insert happy face here!*

If you like the Samtina/Tam relationship, check out my other fic "Don't Call Me A Charity Case"… well, it's my only other fic also…

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, blah blah blah.

Still looking for a beta, cuz I don't know how to use the beta finder thingy. If anyone knows a beta, please recommend, or if anyone wants to be a beta.

P.S.- Having lettering like **_this_** means its texts.

POV of: Both Kurt and Blaine. Opens with Blaine, but a marker shows when it changes to Kurt's thoughts.

* * *

After Nick and Jeff had left to go find Wes and David, Kurt texted me.

**_Hey. Why did you leave early? -Kurt :)_**

**_I wasn't feeling well, but I'm better now. - Blaine :)_**

**_Okay. Want to hang out now? - Kurt :)_**

**_Can't, going to hang out with the guys at the mall. Maybe later? —Blaine :)_**

_Alright, text me when you get back. - Kurt_

_Hmm, that was weird… Kurt always signs out with a smiley face… maybe he's just tired. _

I had a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach, but it was fine. I'd talk to Kurt about it later. It was probably nothing.

I continued getting dressed after plugging my phone back into the charger. I always want my phone as charged as possible.

"Hey, Blaine. We're leaving now! You dressed" Nick asked, as he opened my door.

"Yeah. Lets go." I said as I grabbed my phone and wallet.

_Maybe I will find someone to take my mind off Kurt._ I thought to myself.

I laughed, in my mind; no one even comes close to Kurt. Not even myself.

* * *

I didn't know why Blaine's last text hurt me so much. Maybe it was because in McKinley, I was always treated like a girl by all the other guys, well in Glee Club.

All the other guys didn't hesitate to remind me that I was a guy, a guy hated by them.

So yeah, I didn't like it when people said "Hanging out with the guys" and don't invite me… It was the mall! I loved the mall!

_Did you ever think that was the reason!?_

That's it! Its because besides Blaine, I'm the **only **guy who loved to shop just for clothes! The other guys probably don't want that!

Well, that still doesn't explain why Blaine left so fast… I mean it has been maybe 10 minuets tops since he left me at the coffee shop! And suddenly he's all better!

_Maybe he found a cute guy and wanted to flirt?_

Oh shut up Galinda!

That's it; I'm in desperate **need** of a girls night… Hmm, another time when I hung out with the girls instead of the guys!

So I texted Mercedes; **_Boo, I'm coming home this weekend for a girls night. Think you can get all the girls together at my house? About to ask my dad now, if he says no hopefully we can have it at your house? Please, I have boy troubles! – Kurt :)_**

And I texted my dad_; __**Dad, I'm coming home this weekend because I miss everyone. Can I have a sleepover? PLEASE! – Kurt :)**_

Immediately Mercedes texted back, that's why I love her!

**_Sure Boo! Just tell me where and when to start! – Mercedes J_**

And so did my dad. _**Sure son, but I won't be home all day Sunday, so do it Saturday night into Sunday. Just be home in time for Friday dinner. **_

Yay! With that news I texted Mercedes. **_It's on Boo. Saturday 5:00- Sunday whenever. –Kurt :)_**

And though I did buy coffee, I spent most of my time texting not drinking it. So now its cold, and I'm tired. Yippee! (incase you didn't know, that was sarcasm). I decided to take a nap and set the alarm for 6:30, enough time for sleep and to do my homework.

With that, I changed into PJ's, and fell asleep with one last thought. _Thankfully, tomorrow's Friday._

* * *

So, happy face! Sorry about the first chapter being posted twice, I made I mistake. Still new to posting, so don't kill me here! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine POV:

As Wes and David went to flirt with girls, Nick, Jeff, and I went to go shop at The GAP.

"Oh, Kurt would love something like this, too bad it's from the GAP." I said as Nick and Jeff gave me incredulous looks.

As I was contemplating buying it, a voice asked me a question.

"Excuse me, but where did you find that sweater? It's absolutely gorgeous!" A pair of jade green eyes met mine as I lifted my head up.

"Umm, it was the only one I saw over there," I told him " but here, I was just about to put it back."

"Really? Thanks! My name's Jack Feldman. Senior in High School. You are?" He said as he went to shake my hand.

"Blaine Anderson. Junior in High School. Wanna try this stuff, and get something to eat?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah sure! I only have a few things to try on anyway!"

_And I have none, now! _

As Jack was trying on clothes; I explained what was happening to Nick and Jeff.

"So, I found this **really **cute guy, and I think he might be interested, and after he tries on clothes, and purchases the ones he likes, **WE ARE GOING TO GET FOOD!** I'm so happy!"

"Yay! I'm so happy for you Blaine! Okay, call when you're done, and then we'll leave. We'll find something to do, just go have fun!" Nick said as Jeff pouted.

* * *

Everyone's POV:

"But Nicky, what are we supposed to do?" Jeff asked Nick as Blaine went to meet up with Jack.

"But did you not see Jeffy, the glow-in-the-dark put-put that the mall had? Plus, with Blaine, it'll only be an hour or two, at most. He'll miss Kurt!" Nick told Jeff as he led the way to the glow-in-the-dark put-put.

* * *

Blaine POV:

"I'm not kidding, Jeff and Nick really did that!" Blaine said trying to choke back his own laughter.

"Yet, they still say that they're straight?" Jack said, tears flowing freely down his face.

Blaine nodded.

"So, are you gay?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Well no. Well, kinda. I'm bi. And I have this really amazing girlfriend." Jack said.

"Oh, well that sucks. Well, not the girlfriend part, well for you." Blaine rambled. "You see, I was interested, but since you're taken, maybe we can be friends?"

"Oh Blaine, I'm flattered really, but what about this Kurt you're telling me about? Don't you like him?" Jack asked, confused.

"Yeah, but what he really needs is a mentor, not a boyfriend. Though I wish many times I could just waltz up and kiss him, after what happened at his old school, I just cant do that." At Jack's look of confusion, Blaine explained (well, partially). "That's a story for a different day, my friend."

"Okay, well tell me all about Kurt!"

* * *

Kurt POV:

As time went by, their faces got closer, and to everyone else it looked like a date.

This is exactly how Kurt saw it, as he walked around the mall food court.

When Kurt saw this, his heart split into two pieces.

Here was a man he loved, on a date with another guy!

_And he lied and said he was just hanging with the guys! So I guess I was right, Blaine did leave our coffee date early to flirt with __**some guy.**_

_Question is, who is he?_

* * *

**A few hours later…**

* * *

Kurt POV:

As Kurt was driving back to Dalton in his Black Navigator, he decided to get over Blaine.

Of course this wouldn't happen overnight, but the best and easiest way was to get as Blaine out of his life as possible.

_Guess you're happy Nick and Jeff only switched for a couple of nights!_

_And you're probably happy that the drive to Dalton is only a couple minutes. _

After Kurt went to his dorm room and unpacked his purchases, he did a few things.

got all the things Blaine gave him and put them into a box.

also deleted Blaine's contact, thusly deleting all texts and calls between the two.

, he deleted all pictures of Blaine, and that took an hour! He couldn't bare to change his screen-saver though.

Hey, little steps!

Luckily, if Blaine wanted any pictures, he has them saved on his computer.

Like before, little steps.

At 8:10, Kurt was finally done. Now to get started on homework.

* * *

Blaine POV ([car ride home] Time: 8:05)

As Blaine went over his conversation with Jack, he started absentmindedly patting his pocket with his phone in it.

"Oooooooooo! Blaine got a number!" Jeff exclaimed, watching from Blaine's side.

"Yes, but he's taken. We're just friends. Plus, if he wasn't taken, I would need to get over Kurt." Blaine said, in vain.

Jeff wouldn't listen; he would be wondering who to tell to make sure the Warblers knew before practice.

Which was 25 minutes.

Even before the car came to a complete stop, Jeff was out, texting and calling all Warblers.

But what Blaine didn't know, is that Jeff forgot about one person.

Kurt.

* * *

**Okay, so this is going to be a few more chapters, with an epilogue.**

**Sorry about the not posting in so long, but I have way too much schoolwork. I just hate school. :D**

**Next chapter ****_may_**** contain sleepover, but will contain ****slight to a lot**** of angst because Blaine and Kurt will have their falling out.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine POV (Warbler Practice, Friday):

As I walked in, I didn't see Kurt. And I was 10 minutes late…

_He's never late. Where is he?_

"Has anyone seen Kurt?" I asked the whole room.

"No, we thought he was with you. That's where he always is." Wes told me.

"No, not today. I haven't seen him since we got our coffee yesterday. And he never came this morning." I told them.

Suddenly Kurt comes in.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late, I overslept, got to my first class late, and got way too much homework." Kurt said, smiling at his phone.

I scoffed. _It was probably his boyfriend. Does he even care about practice?_

I saw every head whip around to me. I realized I said that out loud.

_Shit._

After I said that, I saw tears forming in his eyes, and he ran out of the room.

"Kurt… Wait, I didn't mean that! Please come back!" I said running out of the room.

_Crap! Why does he have to run so fast?!_

The first thought that comes to my mind is the disability bathroom nearest to the Warbler common room.

* * *

Kurt's POV:

I don't get it. Suddenly Blaine finds a guy to flirt with, and he hates my guts!

_I guess I was right. Blaine hates me._ _That's it, I'm skipping Warbler practice_.

I ran back to my dorm, grabbed my already packed bag, my keys, wallet, and phone, and ran out of there like a bat out of hell.

I texted Wes;

**_Can't come back to Warbler practice. Going home for the weekend will come back early Monday morning, or late Sunday. – Kurt :)_**

**Okay, drive safe. Please text one of us when you get there for our own piece of mind. –Wes :)**

**P.S.- Sorry that Blaine is an idiot. –Wes :)**

Ha! I'm so happy I got so many friends at Dalton.

Okay, twenty minutes in, one hour forty minutes to go.


	6. Chapter 6

Klaineness

Chp.6

* * *

Everyone POV, with Blaine:

As Blaine was pacing the floors, he got a text from Wes.

**_Hope you're happy, now Kurt's left for the weekend. Why did you have to say what you did? –Wes (you don't get a smiley face)_**

**_I didn't mean to! You know that I love Kurt! I was mad that he had a boyfriend! –Blaine_**

**_I didn't mean "love" exactly… -Blaine_**

**_You love Kurt! Dummy, he loves you too! Why can't you just admit it! At least to yourself! – Wes (you still don't get a smiley face, you get a frowney face) :(_**

**_Ugh! So he went where? Home? Find out from Kurt, text me, I'll be skipping Warbler practice too. Please Wes, I can't lose him like this. Maybe ever. – Blaine_**

**_Okay, fine. Drive safe, text me when you get there, leaving, and close to the school. –Wes_**

**_Thanks Wes. –Blaine_**

**_Oh, and Blaine? Don't be such an idiot. –Wes _**

* * *

Everyone POV, with Warblers:

"Okay, Warbler practice canceled, ended, whatever. Everyone but David, Jeff, and Nick leave. That's it, go!" Wes said, banging his gavel on the desk as everyone shot him confused looks.

Wes was a great guy, but when it came to the Warblers and their practice time, he was a complete and utter maniac.

"Ummm, Wes, what are we doing here? Me and my boyfriend would really like to leave and hang out with all this extra time you're giving us." Nick said as he slung his arm around Jeff, and pulled him close.

"We ar-, what, WHAT?! You two are TOGETHER, as in TOGETHER TOGETHER! When did this happen?" Wes asked, a smile breaking across his face.

"We wont tell you until you tell us why you canceled the meeting, and Blaine and Kurt aren't here." Jeff said, smiling happily at Nick.

"Okay, so you all heard what Blaine said to Kurt, and Blaine, after much coaxing, told me he loves Kurt. So he went after him. We need to find out where Kurt is, or is going to be, then tell Blaine. Got it?" Wes rambled on.

Basically, they got _find out where Kurt is, and tell Blaine, because he finally admitted he had romantic feelings for Kurt_.

And they were happy something was happening, instead of having all this sexual tension!

So they did all Wes asked, they just hoped Kurt wasn't that mad at them when he found out what happened.

* * *

Kurt POV:

_Finally, I'm here._

After all those weeks away from home, he was glad to be back.

Putt, who was he kidding, he didn't even think of this place as _home._ It basically just housed most of his clothing, and his family.

But that wasn't home. Home was where Blaine was. And he hated himself for thinking that.

But he shut off the car engine anyway.

Hey, gas was gas, and gas was expensive!

When he opened the door, he expected his dad, Carole, and Finn.

What he didn't expect was all the New Directions. His other _other_ family. Throwing cups of confetti at his face.

But hey, a homecoming was a homecoming, especially if you haven't talked to most of these people since leaving.

A.K.A all guys but Finn and Puck. Weirdly enough, though Puck was he worst tormentor in the earlier years, he became one of his greatest guy friends before anyone knew!

Finn was mandatory, and Puck was wondering if **he was tapping any of that prep-school ass. **

"Hey! This was unexpected!" Kurt cried out as he pulled all the girls into a tight hug.

"Yo, Hummel. What, we don't get a hug?" Puck asked as Kurt broke away from all the girls.

"Well, since most of you are still uncomfortable with my sexuality, no. Unless you just want one, Noah." Kurt said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, sure Hummel. Just tell me if you're tapping any of that prep school ass first." Puck said with a smile as he opened up his arms and hugged Kurt.

_Wow, its good to be back._

* * *

But a few things Kurt didn't notice, is that he still didn't think _home._

Also that Blaine watched the whole exchange go down.

Oh, and also that Blaine was ready to fight Kurt's _boyfriend_ if that meant winning Kurt.

Oh, and did I mention that Blaine was an exceptionally amazing boxer, and he wasn't afraid to use it?

* * *

**Sorry these are little chapters... it looks totally different on word in my defense! Okay, so I update at weird times...**

**Anyone who reviews gets a sneak peak at the next chapter!**

**Oh, and this might be a few more chapters then I originally thought...**

**Tell me if Puck should be called "Puck" not "Noah" other fics had that, and I thought "why fix what 'aint broken" it also shows how good friends they are.**

**This ****_IS_****a ****_Klaine_**** story though! Might be slight angst in next chapters, and a few bit of curse words. *hint hint, nudge nudge***


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for not updating for so long! Didnt have any time! But I do today, cuz it's my birthday! :D happy face!**

* * *

Kurt POV:

As Kurt was hugging Puck, someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get that." Kurt told the room.

"Blaine." Kurt said as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a slight bite in his tone as he stepped outside and closed the door.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry. I really am! I really didn't mean what I said. I know you care. You're the most caring person I know! I don't know what else to say, except I can't lose you. You're the bestest friend I have ever had. Please, say something." Blaine said, tears falling down his face.

"Blaine, please don't cry." Kurt said, tears beginning to form in his eyes as he pulled Blaine into a hug.

The said thing was, when Blaine said "friend" a part of both of them died inside. That part was hope, hoping to become more than just friends, or best friends, but together, as partners in life.

"So, does that mean you forgive me? That you don't hate me at least?" Blaine asked Kurt as they both pulled away.

"Yeah, of course Blaine. I could never hate you. " Kurt replied.

"So, I'm going to drive back to Dalton, you want a ride?" Blaine asked Kurt, wiping down his face.

"No, I promised my dad I would stay for Friday dinner, but why don't you stay here tonight? It's really late, and you must be tired." Kurt said, hoping to make things less awkward.

"No, I promised some of the guys I would go back today. Thanks for the offer, though." Blaine replied with a smile.

"No, of course. I get it. I'll be back tomorrow, so maybe we could have a Disney marathon?" Kurt asked timidly

"Yeah, I'd love that!" Blaine said stepping off the porch and getting into his car.

As Blaine pulled out of the driveway and onto the road, Kurt stepped back into his house.

"Okay, so Boo, who was that?" Mercedes asked in her signature diva pose.

"The reason I asked for a sleepover tomorrow night, that's not happening. I'm actually going back tomorrow. Sorry girls." Kurt said sheepishly

"No problem Kurt, I'm sure the girls wouldn't want to cockblock you!" Puck said "Ow! Stop hitting me!" He yelled to the girls and Finn.

"Dude, that's my brother!" Finn said, after he finally stopped hitting Puck.

"And Kurt was friendzoned!" Rachel said as Kurt looked aghast

"Wha- How- What? How do you know that?!" Kurt asked Rachel

"I may or may not have eavesdropped on you." Rachel said, blushing and looking down.

"Okay, well thanks for reminding me of that sad fact! And on that note, I bid you all a good afternoon. I'm tired, so Finn, can you wake me up when dinner's ready? The drive took a lot out of me." Kurt asked as he went up the stairs.

"Yeah, sure Kurt."

* * *

**Blaine POV:**

_Okay, so Kurt has a boyfriend. No biggie. I guess if he's happy, I'm happy._

_Oh, who am I kidding! Seeing them together kills me inside._

_Thats it. Kurt's boyfriend, get ready to fight. Because I'm ready to make Kurt__** mine.**_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating in so long! I got writers block, but I played minecraft, so its gone!**

**Hehe. Nerd joke. Anyway, this was supposed to be put up yesterday, but it wasn't. So, the 12 was my birthday! Yay me!**

**Hope you still like the story! :D :D :D :D :D :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so originally, I wanted this story to be maybe 6 chapters, but its not. Oopsie. So, I will be skipping from time to time, cuz I lost my muse for this story, but I still will write it. My other stories are a lot better, and deserve time too. Though it will be hard to leave my first baby. :(**

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****, wish I did.**

* * *

Blaine POV:

_Okay, calm down. You have a valid excuse to ask him to sing a flirty song with you. As long as he doesn't research the topic…_

"Hey, Kurt, you got a minute?" I asked him, setting the radio down as he nodded. "So, every year I do the Westerville Christmas Spectacular, and this year I got "Baby, Its Cold Outside". I remember you humming that song today. I was hoping to have you practice with me?" I asked him, hopeful.

"Anything to have me stop reading about Charlemagne." Kurt said, closing his book.

Throughout performing the song, we both floated around the room, lightly flirting.

_If only you knew the real reason I wanted to sing with you._ Blaine thought.

"Well, for the record, you are much better than that girl is going to be." I tell him, wishing I could just muster up the courage to tell him how I really feel.

_I love you_.

But I cant, because he has a boyfriend.

* * *

Kurt POV:

_Gosh Blaine, why can't I just tell you how I really feel?!_

"Okay, well, time to get back to studying, thanks for that little break." I tell him, hoping he gets the hint to leave, and he does.

Once he leaves, I promptly use my textbook to hit my head.

Hard.

Repeatedly.

_What is wrong with you?! He has a boyfriend! You saw them looking cozy at the mall!?_

Okay, that's it. This "being in love with Blaine" has really taken its toll.

_I'm telling him. After Rachel's party…_

Little steps.

* * *

**Whatcha think? :D**


	9. Chapter 9 (AKA The End!)

**Okay, since the story kinda lost all purpose for me, I'm ending it. But I have a new Klaine story, and a OC story up, and it would mean a lot if you read it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own ****_Glee_****, blah blah blah.**

* * *

Kurt POV:

"Blaine, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs.

_Hmmm, first time ever that Kurt Hummel was the first one ready for a party. Well, at least I'm home, and I have most of my fabulous clothes to choose from._

"Okay, okay, I'm ready. What do you think?" Blaine said walking down the stairs, and that's when I stopped breathing.

He was wearing _tight_ red jeans, a navy blue shirt (that showed off his muscles, **thankyouverymuch**), a plaid bowtie, and navy blue doc martens.

"Love it." I told him, breathless, when he stopped twirling around.

"You look great too. Let's go!" He told me.

* * *

Blaine POV:

"Blaine, hurry up! We're going to be late!" I heard Kurt yell as I took one last look in the mirror.

After I pounded down the stairs, I asked Kurt what he thought as I twirled around.

When I saw him, I was sure I had died and gone to heaven. I was so wrapped up in Kurt's pants (_like really, are those painted on or something?) _that I barely heard what he said to me.

"Love it."

_Why can't you love me?_

"You look great too. Let's go!" I said as I let him walk in front of me.

_He's your best friend, you shouldn't be staring at his ass!_

* * *

Kurt POV:

After we arrived, Blaine decided that he needed a **little** liquid courage.

And by little, I mean **ALOT**.

_Well, if he drinks, maybe one wouldn't hurt. _Then, one turned into two, which turned into three, and so on. Basically, I had about six.

"Okay, people, let's play Truth Or Dare!" Rachel decided to scream, and somehow, we were in a actual circle.

After Sam kissed Britney (Santana: No me gusta!), Britney and I kissed (Britney: Yay! You're such a good kisser dolphin! Blaine: Wait, what?"), and Puck kissed Tina (Puck: Wow, you're a good kisser. Maybe I should kiss Goth's more. Mike: Dude, that's my girlfriend!), it was Blaine's turn.

_Be me, be me, _**_PLEASE_**_ be me! _I prayed to whatever god was out there, and thats big for me!

The bottle was spinning, and spinning, and spinning, and stopped! Near me!

And on **Rachel, **who sat **right next **to me.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm about to **rock you'r world.**" Rachel tells Blaine before he does something none of us expect.

He shuffles over to where Rachel is, and puckers up, and kisses **me.**

After I get over my initial shock (_Oh my gaga! He's kissing me! Blaine's kissing me!)_ I kiss him right back.

Ignoring the catcalls, and Puck and Lauren saying "Damn, that's hot!" we make out.

Detaching my lips from Blaine only from the need of oxygen, is probably the worst I have felt, wishing I could kiss those _soft, plump, pink _lips forever. Blaine looks at me like I'm the center of the universe, and as I go in for another kiss, Rachel gives me another reason to want to strangle her.

"Well, that was unexpected." Rachel says, looking glum.

Then Blaine does something else. He goes back to where he sat before, and acts like nothing happened!

_Damn you, Blaine Warbler!_

I daydreamed for the rest of the game, and was happy when Finn was ready to leave.

_Blaine's coming with you! _

Damn.

When we left the house and got into the car, I sat shotgun, too pissed at Blaine to sit even remotely close to him.

When we get back home, Blaine looks sober.

_Whatever_.

Finn goes back into his room, and I retreat into mine, hoping that Blaine takes the guest room, or even couch. No such luck.

"Kurt, we should talk about what happened at the party." Blaine tells me as I give him my best bitch glare.

"Kurt, I wasn't drunk. I only drank soda. I wanted to kiss you." Blaine tells my, twiddling his thumbs.

"What? Why?" I ask him, breathless.

"Kurt, I kissed you because I wanted to. I wanted to, because I love you." Blaine says as moves to kiss me again, and I stop him with my hands in his chest.

At this action, Blaine looks hurt.

" Blaine, I love you too." I say before I kiss him, a kiss filled with passion.

A kiss long overdue.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?" Blaine asks, and I nod.

And in my bedroom, holding hands and sharing kisses, we continue on to our own happy ending.

* * *

**Well, sorry for that rushed ending. I just didn't want the story to suck, or not be finished.**

**As I "said" above, I would be really grateful if you could check out my other stories.**

**I have another Klaine, two Tams ( A name I made myself, since I wasn't happy with "Samtina") a OC story, which is kinda my favorite one, and I will add a Niff and a Wevid, soon as I finish my other one's.**


End file.
